1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memorial park monument, and more particularly to a memorial monument comprising a combined burial headstone and base, where either the headstone or the base includes a columbarium compartment adapted to hold an urn, tube or other container-like structure encasing the cremated remains of a deceased person, or other formerly living creatures. The combination of the present invention contemplates that at least one person will be interned in the ground ahead of the monument, while the remains of another person or formerly living creature are maintained in the urn or tube.
The present invention provides a solution to the problem that arises when one or more family members desire to be buried through internment, while other family members desire to be cremated, and all family members desire to lie in their eternal rest in the same plot of land.
2. Prior Art
Previously, grave monuments have been created for the purpose of a headstone marking the location of an individual interned in the earth ahead of the monument, with recessed or cut-out portions in the monument to display items such as flowers, photographs, memorabilia of the deceased, and even video displays describing salient features of the life of the deceased.
In addition, columbaria of various constructions provide a resting place for urns holding the cremated remains of a deceased loved one. These columbaria normally combine shelves in vertical extending walls forming niches for placement of many cremation urns, indoors or outdoors, some having glass covers over the niches so the urn may be viewed. No columbarium has previously been devised that allows the cremation urn of one family member to be placed at or near the resting place of another family member that chose earthen internment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,143 to Long discloses a transparent monument for use as a headstone, having a transparent casting or plate disposed in an opening in the monument. The casting or plate has identifying indicia applied thereto. There is no teaching in the Long patent of lodging the cremated remains of an individual in the monument structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,710 Barry discloses a customized memorial structure comprising recessed portions formed in the front wall of the monument. The Barry patent indicates that these recesses could be used to contain items such as molded figures, sports objects, and pet likenesses. There is no teaching in the Barry patent that the monument can be constructed to commemorate the lives of two individuals, one cremated whose remains are lodged in the monument, and one who chose earthen internment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,292 to Kawa discloses a cremains container that extends above the ground to provide a grave marker identifying the cremated individual. The cremains container can also hold memorabilia of the deceased. In the Kawa patent, the marker only identifies the single cremated remains. This patent does not teach a monument for identifying the deceased individuals, one whose cremated remains are disposed in the monument, and the other whose remains were interned in the earth.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D89,766 to Hull discloses a burial monument with a compartment for removably holding a portrait and vases. There is no disclosure in the Hull reference that the monument comprises structure to securely house the cremated remains of one individual who is identified on the monument, and to identify a second individual who chose earthen internment with the monument holding the cremated remains also functioning as a headstone identifying the second individual.
As a review of the prior art reveals, monuments or headstones that mark the eternal resting place of two individuals, the monument holding the cremated remains of one individual in the monument and identifying both the cremated and earthen interned individual adjacent to the monument, art not found in the prior art.